Wake me up insidea Skyrim fanfic
by petewentzlovr13
Summary: Aurora is the miss understood dragonborn of lagend. Darkstarr is her sassy gay best freind w a ravengence. Join them on there travles thru Skyrim.


Chap 1: Ive Becumb so Numb

AN: Hi evr1 iv been workin rlly hard on this story for a long time. Skrim is just teh coolest game. I hav nver playd it meself but I watch all of Markipliers videos so I think im an expert. thanx to Brad and Tom for edit story for me. I'm dedicatng ths story to every1 who has ever felt lost n alone. Pls enjoy

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

I woke up in a strange kart like old timey mario kart. Their was lots of old ugly men around me, but I felt at home bc I'm used 2 it w/ my dad. I wntd to flipp finger at them but I cudnt bc my hands where tied. But I was kinda into it, n my vagna got moist bc th rope wast rlly tight I was WET like hurcane harbor.

"Glad to see ur finaly awake" 1 of the old men w nasty blond hair said to me.

The ligt from sun piered at me n the cold air tiked my nips and made thm hard. I saw 1 of the men w a hankercheef over his mouth notise and rase his eye at me but I said "wat are u lookin at u fucker" but the guard told me to shut up. I gay him th finger from behind mu back bc I was stilled tied and still turnd on. Too bad guard was fggot bc I wuld fck him. How did I get in ths mess?

My name is Aurora Borealis Methusa Uchiha (YES I am related to Saske and Itachi from Naruta and I also hav teh sharngan n Brad rlly luv sasuk). I am 18 with long silvr hare with blue tips lik the moon. It's always strait (not like Brad lol get it) and nevr get messy or tangl in batle. I am tall with big bobos that kindo get in the way durin fight but come in handy bc they give me 500 charisama. they r also protectd by my hyde armer n my best freind Darkstarr. I was adoption at a yung age n dont remembr my true fam. I am god at evry skill (they r all 100 except chairsma bc I was 2 good at it) but I manly use a whip like castlevaina. I also use sharingan justu in battle n can sumon Exodia from You-gi-o (in ths unifers u dont need 5 cards ok). My hyde arm is porple w pink hilghlights n looks kindo like longeray (srry I kno tht is spilt rong) but it has hi protect lik heavy armer. My whip is pink with blak anal beeds attaked justin case I need to shuv dem up an asswole.

"U cant speek to da tru king ulfric like that" th old blond man said angrilily but I leand over so he cud see my clevag and he said "well maybe it ok this time"

I looked to my sid where Darkstarr the Immortal was sitting (this is u Bradd ). He glared w/ his blak eye at th blond man. "bukkle up buttercup, u just flipp my bitch swich" if his hands wernt tied 2 he woud hav z snapped at th old man.

Darkstarr Yevon Corr the Immortal (Brad mad me say tht he want 2 fuk Corr from fF15 he's supper gay axpect lots of gay sax) haz long blak hair like da crows nest. The hair cover his eyes (like sasuk in suppaden) and makes him have intimate score of 500. Scars all ovr his face in star patterns whcih is how he got his name lol. He where dark nigtingail armor that has ult protect, and it has zig zags of blood red lines goin all over it and sworls of blue and carry a sword made of adamantum dat is enchantd to deal Xtra damage 2 men (bc Darkstarr is kindo gay black widow). He cut his armer at yhe chest into a v neck 2 show off his lots of chest hair and da legdings are rlly tight at crotch to show his 15 inchs dick ouyline. He rlly loves blood n paine n if he gets hurt in a fite it encreas his strength. His eye are dark like the shadow.

"Were ar we go?" I asked curiosity.

"City of Halgen," said th ugly blond man. "Savngerd await us now"

"dats obvius stupid I saw the welcum sine" Darkstarr said, rollin his black eyes at the man. But he cudnt be 2 mad bc he thot guy was hot and he thot he prolly had a big dick.

Da mario kart came a scratching halt making my boobs juggle. Th imperal guard was tryin to be meann but I new he had a bonner cus my bobs wer big n bouncy. Dere were more fuards outsid th kart and 1 of them was a blond femail, demand yelld for us 2 get out. I was kind turned on bc I am bi but tbh I wuld nver fuckle anothr woman and i my wetness dryer up like the Sahara dessert. 1 of the old men tried to run away but they shit him down with arows. He prolly cudnt run very well bc of the bonner my boobs gav him.

"U nord in rags" th mean lady yelld and I step forword. "Wut is ur name"

"None of ur beezwax bitch lol" I said snarky lik Donald Trump but then she slapt me. I was kindo turned on again. "Ok lol my name is Aurora Borealis Methusa Uchiha and u cuda done tht harder (;" She looked at me lik I was crazy but I new she wanted to lick my vaginal.

"N u, dark elf," the lady sayed meanly "who r u"

"sorry hunny ur not my type, this dick only for him" Darkstarr said pointin at da excutoner with the bulgin pecs and bulgin thingy near his tight blak pants. She slapped him 2 and his dyck got hard in da armor. U could see the executon blush and look away but it was 2 late. we new he had a bonner now. "Since u insisist mlady and bc I went Mr man over to know I am Darkstarr Yevon Corr the Imortal."

"U won't be imortal for long after where done" da bitch lady said laghing and it piss me off bc only Darkstarr was allowed 2 sass not sum ugly strait bich.

"Cummander, they not on list" said the old guy holdin an old scroll w names on it.

"Dey go 2 da chopin block neway, we need 2 reach dis weeks quota lol" da bitch said pointin 2 da executiner "ladys first"

1 of th imperail luards push me 2 the shopping block n Darkstarr looked jelus bc my face was rite next 2 da executes rock hard boinger. Da executoner raise his ax but suddenly his eyes were filld with sad lik when sum1 in ur family dies.

"I cant do it...ur 2 beutiful like a buttefly….the most beatiful girl in all of skrim." the exeggutor wispered 2 me. "give me a blow and ill let u go...or u will die." I thot about it and he was 2 ugly for my taist but I thot sure why not I dont want die today. I smiled which ALWAYS means yes with women. The execute smiled 2 which mean he had a bonner clearly. He pulled out his cuckumber and I was suprise bc it was actlly like 18 inch. I herd Darkstarry gasp n new he was jelly of it. I put it in my mouth and Gabe it a good liking n he was salty like mexican tortila chips. I herd the execute moan bc my charisama score mean I give rlly good head. It was so good he cum in less then 5 min in my mouth. He wast moaning rlly loudly and 2 much that no one herd da creatur decend from the sky…

It rored farcely….

IT WAS…..A DRAGON!

AN: Hope u guy like t! Well try updat vry soon but mom said I hav 2 do homewrk befor I get on th internet lol pls folllow n leav reviows


End file.
